


Reconnecting

by YourOwnGayAunt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F, Fluff, NyssAvaLance, Zarlie - Freeform, also like i ship everyone with everyone so be warned, i am not salty, my take on what happened after OQ funeral, still probably more than the show gave us, there is a little bit of Zarlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: What I think happened after the funeral with Sara getting Quentin back and reconnecting with Nyssa.And turns out I am adding to this so yeah there is a chapter 2 and chapter 3
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Ava Sharpe, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, a bit of zari tarazi/charlie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. My beloved

Nyssa and Talia were standing around with their fancy black umbrellas having an unpleasant conversation:

“My condolences on your husband’s passing,” Talia spoke, shifting her position, moving the umbrella that she was holding over herself and her sister.

“I had our marriage erased,” Nyssa replied, still disgusted with the memory of having to marry a man and Oliver Queen at that.

“Feelings cannot be erased,” 

“I had no feelings for him, our marriage was father’s perverse joke meant to torment me.” 

“Our father only ever meant for you to have a normal life.”

“I have lived a life far more normal than the one father designed for me,” Nyssa gave Talia the final death glare when the pretty blonde in a grey coat came up to them. “Hey, thank you for coming,” Sara spoke with a slight smile. “There’s nowhere else I’d be,” Nyssa returned the smile, “Sara, this is my sister Talia,” the two exchanged “hellos” and shook hands but Talia felt like she knew the woman from a very long time ago, she was like a faded memory...

"Talia, this is Sara, my beloved" Nyssa introduced her former lover to her sister. Sara smiled at them and left with her dad, she went over to his house to spend some quality time with him, she was filled with a lot of emotion at the revelation that her father is alive and wanted to enjoy that gift.

Later she decided to meet Nyssa at a diner to catch up while drinking milkshakes and eating fries. They had so much to talk about, Nyssa's marriage and the whole situation with Ra's and Sara's time travel shenanigans.

"So you're the captain? If you had told me all those years ago I wouldn't have believed but you have grown. I don't doubt you're a great leader." Nyssa remarked after Sara told her about her progression in the team. "Yeah, well, I didn't really want to but nobody else was fit to do the job so I kinda became the captain/mom to the team..." Sara laughed thinking back to the time when they were looking for the pieces of the spear of destiny, "... but now that Ava is with the team she really helps with the captain stuff, she's really good at that, maybe a bit uptight but she tries." Sara trailed off thinking about her girlfriend. "You speak very fondly of her, I am glad you found someone who makes you happy, habibti." Nyssa smiled and took Sara's hand. Sara smiled back. The two of them have changed and grown so much but they still had a lot of love for one another and were genuinely happy for each other. 

After some more catching up Nyssa offered to take Sara to her new Star city apartment to drink wine, cuddle and sleep. Sara was quite happy with that, she hasn't slept outside of the Waverider for a while. Nyssa's apartment was very minimalist, there was only the necessary furniture and almost no decorations aside from some display swords and daggers. They sat together on the couch drinking wine, enjoying each other's company and touch. Nyssa shared the uncertainty of the future and Sara talked more about Ava. They ended up falling asleep snuggled up on the couch. When they woke up, they said their goodbyes and Sara left the apartment through a time portal. 

Nyssa was curious about this Ava Sharpe so she did something she had never done before and googled the other woman. She found her Instagram which contained a few photos of the legends and a link to her podcast. Nyssa was a big fan of podcasts, she liked listening to them when she was relaxing at home. So she decided to give Stabcast a try. She poured herself some tea, sat down on the couch and took out her impressive collection of weapons, she put on the podcast and started sharpening all her knives, daggers and swords. She ended up enjoying the educational and entertaining podcast so after a while she had listened to every episode that was available. It felt a bit weird but she liked the podcast and she liked Ava quite a lot, she wondered if the two would ever get a chance to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different than what I usually do (no smut), I am still waiting for Ava to meet Nyssa, I bet they would like each other.


	2. A matress and movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa listens to Ava's podcast and more stuff happens...  
> I suck at summaries

_"... and a big thank you to today's sponsor Megastör, you can get 10% off your mattress order with the code LACERATION…"_

Nyssa mouthed along the words with the podcast mindlessly as she sharpened her favorite sword. She put the sharpened weapon down as she thought to herself: "Should I purchase a mattress? It may have long term benefits on my spine…" she trailed off. She picked up her laptop and started looking up different mattresses and researching health benefits. Next thing she knew she was at Megastör checkout page, having purchased a medium-soft king bed mattress. She briefly thought about Ava as she put the discount code in, happy that she saved a little bit of money. She paid for her order and closed her laptop. She laid back, Ava was still on her mind and so was Sara, she wondered what the two were up to. 

She got up, stretched and went over to her kitchen to make herself some tea. She kept thinking about the two women, she really wanted to meet Ava. After sitting back down on the couch with her tea she picked up her phone and did something she has never done before, she unpromptedly texted Sara.

_ Hello Sara, how are you doing? I have been wondering if you would like to "hang out" if you're not too busy. _

_ Best regards, _

_ Nyssa  _

She calmly waited for a reply with the cup of tea warming her hands.

_ Did you just sign off a text with "best regards" ??  _ 😂😂😂 __

_ that's hilarious _ 😂

_...I mean the team is having a movie night so do you wanna join us? I can pick you up now if you want  _ 😉

Sara replied quite quickly which Nyssa appreciated because she didn't have to overthink anything. She wasn't sure if this was a good way to meet the woman whose podcast she's been obsessing over for the past few weeks but ultimately she decided to agree. Only a few minutes later Sara showed up walking through a portal, grinning at her. Nyssa collected herself, got up, smiled and walked through the portal with her beloved.

The legends were all gathered in front of a big tv, the beginning of "Chicago 2002" playing on the screen. Sara sat down on the couch leaving a space for Nyssa right between herself and Ava. Nyssa introduced herself to the tall blonde, they exchanged smiles and turned their attention to Catherine Zeta-Jones singing "All that jazz" which all three women very much enjoyed.

During "Cell block tango" Sara sneaked her hand on Nyssa's thigh and as soon as the first chorus happened Sara started singing along quietly at first. But when Nyssa joined the "he had it coming" they started fully singing along. The rest of the legends including Ava grinned at their antics. It was quite interesting seeing the two ex-assassins singing about murdering men. 

During the movie everyone has shifted positions, Nate and Nora have both leaned their heads on Ray, Nora was so exhausted that she even fell asleep. Behrad who was sitting on the floor had his back against Nate's legs, Charlie was sitting next to him with a sleepy Zari in their lap and Mick was asleep on the sofa. Sara has managed to move between the taller women and she ended up with her head in Ava's lap and her legs in Nyssa's. For some reason it felt just right for Nyssa and Ava to start holding hands sometime during "Roxie" which they realized they were doing during the "Razzle dazzle" but neither of them pulled away. 

"Is that Lucy Liu?!" Charlie exclaimed, "I didn't know she was in this...," they added, Zari turned her head to look at them and smirked. "What?" they asked. "Nothing, you're cute," she replied and turned back to the screen nestling even more comfortably in their lap. 

When the movie ended everyone went to their respective rooms (Zari and Charlie left together of course) so that only Ava, Nyssa and Sara remained....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Yes I love watching Chicago, the music is catchy and the women are hot, what else can I say


	3. Nyssa loves blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three ladies have some scotch after the movie and it's cute

"So, how did you like the movie?" Sara looked up at the two women she was laying on. "I liked it, the music was nice, and I loved the choreography," Ava replied running her fingers through Sara's hair. Sara smiled and looked over to Nyssa. "Oh, you're asking me as well?" Nyssa asked and Sara nodded. "I enjoyed it quite a lot. I don't have much to compare it to but it was certainly a positive experience." as Nyssa was speaking Ava ran circles over her hand with her thumb as they were still holding hands. Sara noticed this and smiled at it. She was very happy that the two were getting along, the alternative was Ava not talking or leaving and Nyssa commiting murder so this was a very possitive outcome.

Sara was still laying over Ava and Nyssa's laps but she reluctantly got up from her comfy position. "I have a very old bottle of scotch in my room, do we maybe want to taste test it?" she stretched and waited for a response. Nyssa was the first to speak: "I should probably leave…" she started but Ava interrupted her: "You can stay, I mean unless you're needed somewhere or want to go, I would like you to stay, we haven't even got a chance to talk." Ava smiled at the former assassin, "Do you like scotch?" Ava's question sounded like an invitation as she got up and held out her hand. Nyssa took the hand and all three of them walked over to Sara's quarters. 

Sara poured them all a glass of scotch that she has been saving for a special occasion. They sat on Sara's bed in silence for a while, each of them nursing a drink, they each took a sip and Nyssa finally broke the silence: "I uh, listened to your podcast, Ava, and it's very good, I liked it quite a lot." she smiled shyly at the other woman. "Oh, thank you, that's very nice to hear." Ava smiled back and downed her shot. The women kept talking and drinking, Sara was observing them with a slight smirk on her face. This certainly was an outcome she wasn't expecting but one even better. The two women she loved were somehow both huge nerds and were getting along almost too well. At one point she almost thought that they were going to ditch her and leave but then the conversation took a turn.

"Hey, Ava, does Sara still do the finger guns thing every time she tells a joke or is excited?" Nyssa asked, downing another shot of scotch.

"Yeah," Ava sighed, "it's cute though," she grinned and patted Sara's thigh bringing her back to the conversation.

"Yes, quite adorable," Nyssa smiled and nudged Sara.

"I am not adorable," Sara crossed her arms and pouted, "I am literally a reformed assassin and a captain of a time ship,"

"Yes, your ass is cute too," Nyssa smirked

"And I can call you 'captain' right now if you're in the mood," Ava winked and slid her hand up Sara’s thigh.

"You call her 'captain' during…?" Nyssa made a gesture with her hands and Ava nodded.

"That is interesting because when we were together Sara wanted me to call her 'mistress' sometimes," Nyssa remarked.

"Nyssa!" Sara smacked her arm.

"Of course we switched back and forth and I got her to call me 'ma'am' and those were some good nights," Nyssa added. Ava just looked at her for a moment and then she broke the silence: "Back when the time bureau was still operating and we were first getting together Sara called me 'Director Sharpe' and it kind of stuck." 

"Okay, are we actually talking about this?" Sara covered her face with her hands. "Is that what we're doing?" 

"Aww, babe, you're not embarrassed, are you?" Ava hugged her girlfriend and Sara buried her face in her chest.

"You're extremely adorable now, beloved," Nyssa smiled adoringly at Sara but then she froze. "I am sorry," she looked at Ava, "I know you two are together and I absolutely do not mean to interfere with your happiness…" Nyssa started explaining but Ava stopped her: "Hey, it's okay, I don't mind," she smiled and Sara lifted her head: "You don't?" Sara questioned. "I mean if you still love each other and want to pursue each other I won't stand in the way," Ava smiled lovingly at Sara who leaned up to kiss her. "Ava, I don't want to be with anyone else," she put their foreheads together. "Also it seems like I am not the only one Nyssa wants," Sara pulled away from Ava and smirked at Nyssa who blushed. "I still have a lot of love for Sara, those feelings will probably never go away but I like you a lot, Ava," Nyssa gave both blondes a shy smile. Sara grinned: "I knew you were her type, babe," she looked at Ava, "Nyssa loves blondes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked :)  
> I love Nyssa x Ava x Sara as a poly ship


End file.
